K-Rose
K-Rose is a classic country music radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, hosted by Mary-Beth Maybell (voiced by Riette Burdick). Description K-Rose pokes fun of stereotypical redneck things, with idents that imply incest, bestiality, drunkness and gun culture. The station is also proud of its cowboy identity, boasting "if this is what cowboys listen to, no wonder they invented the electric guitar!" K-Rose's host, Mary-Beth Maybell, is a loud, obnoxious, opinionated woman with a Southern accent that expresses her views on marriage, sex and random topics such as plastic surgery. In-between songs, Maybell often provides various insights into her family life, often mentioning her nine children and the suspicious circumstances surrounding the deaths of her six husbands (she likes to think that 's "survival of the fittest" is also applied to marriage), and occasionally plays a harmonica "down south". The station broadcasts from an unspecified location in Bone County. Tracklist }} Gallery K-Rose-T-shirt-GTAV.jpg|K-Rose t-shirt in GTA Online. Videos Tracklist File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin' " File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "New York City" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Willie Nelson - "Crazy" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" Full radio File:GTA San Andreas - K-Rose (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia * The only anachronistic song in the radios of GTA San Andreas is 's " " (1999, from the album "Hits, Honky Tonks & More"). * K-Rose plays inside the Lil' Probe'Inn bar. * After and 's " ", Maybell claims she "has never been east of the ", but after another song, she starts talking about belt buckles, and she says she "bought a huge one in Florida the size of a hubcap." * In the mobile version and all releases since 2013, this station, SF-UR and CSR 103.9 are the only radio stations to feature all of the songs from the original game. * During the San Andreas Anniversary Weekend, it was possible to find a T-Shirt with the K-Rose logo in the random Special Crate drops in Grand Theft Auto Online as a wearable piece of clothing for the multiplayer character. See also * The Fergus Buckner Show FM - a country music radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1. * Rebel Radio - a country music radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays other songs from and . Navigation de:K-Rose es:K-Rose fi:K-Rose fr:K-Rose pl:K-Rose ru:K Rose Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas